Hiantas Ordinary Day
by rurouni shadow
Summary: Hinata Beleives Today will be Ordinary, like every day...or will it? naruXhina oneshot, and a songfic


Thank you for looking! this s my second Fic here…I don't own Naruto, or the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton which I listened to incessantly while writing ' this is a songfic…just so you lot know '

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by..._

Hinata awoke at 5:30, just like every morning, and just like every morning, she felt the pang of love as she thought about Naruto. She sighed and began her day. Clothes, Food, avoiding Hiashi, just like normal. Like every day. A welcome change from normal was a quick "good morning" and smile from Nejji. Even a small change here, in her life, was a big one.

Training at 6:30 with her team, the same things as always. Same quiet Shino, same loud Kiba and same cute, albeit a lot bigger, Akamaru

Then she saw him.  
_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky_  
She forced herself to remain calm as he walked up to him He smiled that huge smile that made her melt. "Hey Hinata!"

"H-h-ello Naruto-kun"

"Hinata…can I talk to you quickly? It won't take long..."

Hinata was amazed. Naruto wanted to talk to her? She quickly checked to make sure the sky wasnt falling, and went over with him. "Hinata, I'm telling everyone today that I wont be in Konoha much longer. I have to undertake some intendse training before I become Hokage."

Hinata felt something deep in her shatter. "How long will you be gone?" Naruto said "Im not quite done yet...Hinata I want you to come with me" Hinata could detect the faintest of blushes as her face got red.

_And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-that everyday he finds just what he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines_

He said "take my hand, live while you can don't let your dreams lie in the palm of your hand hinata...I know you want to be stronger too...and I've always ...liked you Hinata...

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel For I felt what I had not felt before You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision mirrors mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_.

Hinata overcame her shyness for a couple of seconds and hugged Naruto.

"Please come with me, See what I see. Will you come with me Hinata?"

Hinata let go of Naruto and said " I-I have always liked you too Naruto…I will come if you will let me." Naruto smiled and was about to run off excitedly when Hinata found the courage to speak again "N-Naruto...I haven't always liked you…I love you..." Naruto and Hinata, like polar, yet similar magnets were drawn very close to each other, lips only inches apart…

"You know what Hinata? He said as he closed in.

"…I think I did too."  
Hinata woke up disappointed...

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed _

_And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy, was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real…  
_  
Hinata resigned herself to normality and began the routine clothes, shower, and walked down to breakfast. She didn't suspect Naruto outside her door with a large bad. "Hinata! Are you ready! Let's get going!!!"

_But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal. _

She looked at him, the idea that her drem was real, not registering in her mind for a good minute. Then she blushed and ran back upstairs to do some speed packing. She passed Nejji who winked at her smiling, oddly enough for him, brotherly. "I packed your bag Hinata…I just need to 'talk' to Naruto here quickly…" She swore she could hear Naruto gulp as Nejji turned to him, and she fortunately blocked out the sounds of threats of castration and death if certain things happened. 

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand,  
Right in the palm of your hand.  
_  
They walked off, two young lives in love, and filled with determination to prove them selves. Hinata realized how far from ordinary life was when she was with Naruto

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by. _

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky. 


End file.
